Ignite my fire
by Alias - Eyelash - Blue
Summary: Iggy's not so quiet life. It's 2 years later. He's having girlfriend trouble. Learning to read Braille, and gets a seeing eye dog. Along with pyromania and musical genius.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

And his fingers trailed lightly over her cheek, touching on every freckle, moving up to her brow, tracing along her perfect eyebrows. Pushing his fingers through her thick hair, entwining them together. And then disentangling them, and moving back down, feeling the curve of her jawline, and then the softness of her lips. He teased a smile out of her mouth, and then brought his own lips to hers.

"Iggy," she said, pulling away, "That's not what we're supposed to be doing,"

"Right," he muttered, slightly rejected, bringing his hands back to something less fun.

He heard her settle back next to him. The problem was, he wanted to see her. And touching was the only way he could. If he couldn't then her features just seemed to melt away, and she disappeared. He could only cling to the imagined version of her he had in his head - blue eyes, by the feel of it, and blonde hair, but it was vague and transparent. Sometimes he wondered if he imagined her being there with him. That was the thing - if you can't trust your own eyes, what can you trust. He trusted his fingers, only beneath them was she solid to him, and they told him she was beautiful.

He guessed he was lucky he found a girl that didn't mind being pawed, and his hands flitting over her face every second of the day, but she seemed to like it - she found him, and his fingers, interesting. More than once, she had removed his hands from her, to his embarrassment and dismay, only to then bring them up to her mouth and kiss them on the tips of the fingers. "I love your hands," she would say. They were long and thin. "Piano playing hands," she said.

And that was when - when he was fifteen - they had discovered Iggy had a talent, not just for bomb making, but for musical instruments. He had been interviewed for a scholarship into the music college. The interview had not gone well. He thought it had gone downhill when he'd answered, "What do you think about the placement of crescendos in modern composure?" with, "Yeah, I like it when things explode, in music too."

He'd got in though, thanks to a bass guitar and something about the percentage of ethnic minorities. Yeah, he was sure Avian Hybrids were in short supply at any school. Whilst being shown around, or rather led around the school he had bumped into her, literally, and the relationship had started from there.

Her name was Henrietta Nightingale, appropriate because she sang like one, and how he loved to hear her sing! More often though, she answered to 'Henny'.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when her hands touched lightly on top of his. He realised he'd heard her move, but hadn't really been paying attention - It had been a long time since he'd had to listen for the growl of erasers and had gotten used to fazing out background noise.

"You're frowning. What are you thinking about?" Henny asked quietly, playfully, in that way that girls do.

He was sure she wouldn't want him recounting bloodthirsty eraser trips, so Iggy just said, "Nothing,"

She pulled his hands back to the braille, "What's this one?"

"Treble clef?" he hazarded a guess.

"Right!" She cried, he could hear the pride in her voice when he got it right.

"Can we make out now?"

"No," she said. Iggy stiffened at the harsh dismissal, curling his hands back against her. "I'm smiling Iggy," she said quickly, putting his hands back to her face so he could see that she was. "I was joking. I'd never blow you off, but what does that say about me? That the only guy I can get is _blind!"_

"Is that the only reason you're with me? Because you can't get anyone else?" They were both joking dryly, but there was still questions there with some seriousness.

"I wouldn't _want _anyone else Iggy. I love _you,"_

_"_The wings aren't a turn off?" Iggy asked, ruffling his secondary feather in her direction.

"You _know_ I think you're amazing. Seriously though, you have to memorise this for the recital,"

"No I don't," Iggy replied, "I'm blind, I get allowances. And if I screw up I'll just snap out the old bird-busters and everyone goes crazy for me,"

"By 'bird-busters' I assume you mean that wonderful fifteen foot wingspan you're sporting this season?"

"Right," Iggy nodded, grinning, but then his smile faded.

"What?" Henny asked, concerned.

"I've been asked to do a charity Air show. And... I'll see the flock again. Do you... do you think I should go?"

"Well, why do you ask? Wouldn't it be great?"

"It's just that two years is a long time," Iggy was silent for a while. "And my parents'll probably turn up again, and they always insist on calling me James, even though they know I hate it,"

Henny seemed to take pity on him, taking his hand again in reassurance. "Okay, enough reading for now?"

Iggy shrugged, and then asked tentatively, struggling to get his words out, "Will you come with me? I mean, I'd like them to meet you,"

"Sure," Henny said, flattered, "I love watching you fly, and I'm sure the flock'll be happy to see you,"

Iggy said nothing. He was sure the flock thought he had ditched them for the quiet life. He didn't even live anywhere near any of them, and he did miss them, but did they miss him?

"I'm starving," Henny groaned, packing away the braille. "Come on Chef,"

Iggy sighed, and got up slowly. "I'll make suffle," he said, heading back down to the kitchen.

* * *

**To come: The flock reunite with Iggy, meet Henny, the Air show goes bad, and Max buys Iggy a seeing eye dog.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Dr Martinez had come early to pick Iggy up from the Lerner's boarding house in time for the Air show. She hadn't come in the car because of the whole carbon emissions thing, and Iggy had complained so much at the suggestion of cycling all the way to Arizona, so they had opted to take the train, because travelling by rail was greener.

They were travelling first class, which was incredible. By feel Iggy discovered that the seats weren't the usual nauseating pattern of colour and coffee stains; they were comfortable, cream, in a material that Iggy couldn't quite define, but he decided he wanted all his furniture to be covered with it. Iggy chose the seat next to the window, so that he could crack it open and feel the breeze. And to his utter delight he found that the seats reclined.

"Awesome." he said, sliding into it, and leaning back. Henny sat next to him and Dr Martinez opposite.

Iggy heard the ticket collector moving down the train and quickly donned his black sunglasses; putting on the sunglasses was like putting on a little badge that said 'Yeah, I'm blind!'. It also said, 'Don't bother me'. Iggy had developed an aversion to people who said things like, 'Do you have a ticket?' and 'Are you supposed to be here?', even though this time he was. He also knew he looked damn good in them.

Being blind, It was no surprise that Iggy didn't much care about appearances. He knew his hair was growing out since he'd had it cut, and it stuck up like he'd just got out of bed, because he never bothered to brush it. He thought he could dress pretty well, because what was there to style apart from material and colour? Still, he felt reassured by the fact that no one commented on it, so he guessed he looked okay. Today he was wearing a blue zip up sweater, black windbreaker, jeans and Vans. Coupled with the sunglasses and hoop earring, he thought he looked pretty badass.

Iggy pulled his knees up onto the chair and stuck his walkman in his ears. It was strange when the one sense he relied on most was suddenly blocked out by the music, but he had learned to partially ignore the dull sense of fluttery panic. Even so, every now and then he'd remove an earpiece to re-immerse himself in the world and hear what was going on; he didn't usually, trusting the people around him to alert him, but he supposed it was the proposed meeting back up with the flock that had kick-started his paranoia up a notch, because it wasn't long before something bad happened around them. However, the way Doctor Martinez had welcomed him back had made him feel more confident about the reunion.

A few hours later, the train pulled into the station and Henny was leaning over him to see out of the window.

"You've got an audience Ig," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "There's a bunch of guys in suits, holding a huge sign with your full name written on it, I guess they'll think you'll... see it, and come over,"

"Oh, the irony," Iggy muttered. That was pretty cool; an entourage, and he could just imagine his full name written out. That, had been a stroke of genius. On his sixteenth birthday he'd been allowed to create a full name for himself, to fill out on forms and things, because he was damned if he was gonna write 'James Griffiths'. He'd gone with _Ignite Rapidly. _He'd give anything to see that in permanent ink.

Iggy exited the train carefully, his foot wandering over the gap before finding the platform. The rush of air that came at him as he got out of the carriage was cold and felt _underground,_ he could imagine the harsh brick walls of the subway system and couldn't help shivering slightly. He wanted to get out into the open air as soon as possible and he kept a finger brushing Henny's hand as she led him swiftly through the crowds.

"Ignite Rapidly?" A businesslike voice asked, reading the name out in disbelief. Iggy heard him repeat the name under his breath, trying it out again. Iggy didn't reply because his chest was constricting with the effort of keeping in the burst of laughter; what a riot.

"This is him," Dr Martinez announced, putting a hand on his shoulder, encouragingly.

"But I answer to Iggy," He managed to add.

The crowd of suits led them through the subway and up to the higher levels, all the while Iggy kept close to Henny as the rush of sounds flew about him. He felt the sudden expansion of the space and ceiling as the entered the main foyer, with relief sensing the draft from the door leading to the outside world. And then, even over the echoing bustle of the station and overlapping noises, he heard a pair of footsteps he recognised.

He turned his head to the source of the noise. "Fang?" he said tentatively.

"Hey," the low voice answered, from somewhere to the left. "That you Ig?"

"Long time no see," Iggy quipped, wondering why his stomach was churning.

"Long time no 'listen to', you mean," Fang's voice was still just as hushed and soft spoken as it had always been, although it was deeper, but Iggy supposed his was too, since they'd last met.

The footsteps came nearer and he felt Fang's solid presence appear next to him. "You're _still _growing," Fang said in mock amazement.

"No, you're just shrinking," Iggy answered, smiling as they automatically fell into step and the same comfortable banter, as if he'd never been away; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"The car's late," Fang informed a business person as they exited the subway station and stopped on the curb to wait. Then Fang turned to him, and Iggy felt a warm feeling of reassurance fill him up as Fang leaned forward and gave him a brief one armed hug. His previous worry evaporated and a huge smile spread over his face, that he couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Good to see you," Fang's version of 'I missed you', then he added, "You look exactly the same,"

"Do you?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Iggy just _knew _that sentence had been accompanied by an awkward shrug, because there was something self conscious about the conversation. It must've been because they hadn't seen each other in so long, that amidst the familiarity there was a tiny spark of unease.

"Can I?" Iggy asked, his hand hovering in the air. He _felt _another shrug as the air shifted and Fang took Iggy's hand, placing it on his shoulder, so he could work his way up. Already Iggy could feel the difference. Fang's shoulder's were slightly broader, he had filled out more, but was still tall enough to be called lean, whereas Iggy had just elongated and retained his lankiness.

"Still wearing black," Iggy muttered, smiling. And then, his hand's slowly moved upwards, over the absurdly blank, straight face Fang always adopted when Iggy resorted to this. His face was more angular, less boyish, more young manish he supposed, still the same olive complexion, and then on the chin he felt... something.

"Stubble?" Iggy yelled. "You have stubble!" He felt the corner of Fang's mouth twitch up under his fingers.

"Only a little," Fang smiled.

"A little more than me!" Iggy said, feeling the unusual squirm of jealousy. He could distinctly hear Henny and Doctor Martinez struggling to hold in fits of laughter - Henny failing, spluttering and giggling to herself.

"Don't worry Ig," Fang said, in a completely neutral tone, "I'm sure you can grow some if you push hard enough,"

"Shut up," Iggy said, but he couldn't help smiling.

"Who's this?" Fang said. "The girl with blonde hair,"

"She's my... girlfriend," Iggy said, feeling a little shy somehow. And then suddenly Fang and Henny's introduction fazed itself out as he felt a weight drop from his heart to his feet. In all the reuniting with Fang he had for a moment completely forgotten about the other key members who should be there.

"Where are the rest of the flock?" he asked quietly, almost drowned out as a loud engine pulled up.

"Back at base," Fang replied shortly, raising his voice over the noise of the car.

"Why? Didn't they want to come meet me?"

Fang tugged his arm gently towards the car door. "There was a minor emergency back at HQ, but they all can't wait to see you,"

"And Max?"

"Don't worry Ig, even Max doesn't hold a grudge_ that_ long," Then slipping into the backseat next to him, Fang added, so casual Iggy could almost believe it was, and not the reaffirmation of forgiveness and friendship. "It's great to see you Iggy."

* * *

A/N: Phew. This is harder than I thought it would be. Not sure if I like how Fang's reunion turned out, but let me know what you think. Stubble. *Snigger*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Iggy felt more than a little claustrophobic, not to mention uncomfortable, rammed into the backseat next to Fang, sandwiched by the suited bodyguard-like character on the other side. He was glad Henny and Dr Martinez were in the second car behind them because you couldn't even fit Total in here, let alone anyone else.

He hissed out of the side of his mouth to Fang, trying to find a tone that didn't come across as sulky or critical, but he couldn't ignore how irritating this was. _"Why aren't we flying overhead?"_ he asked.

"Fangirls," Fang muttered back.

"What?"

"You'll see," he replied darkly.

"Well, really I won't,"

"You know what I mean,"

The car swung sharply round a corner, and a voice on the left of him said, "We're pulling into the road now. Everybody ready?" Fang muttered something which Iggy didn't quite catch before the car was suddenly shaken by an unseen assailant. The car literally shuddered and shook, and it felt as if something was battering it from all sides.

"Are we being attacked?" Iggy asked, not sure why he was unsure of the fact, considering how the car was almost rocking from one wheel to the other. The sound of screaming, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, could be heard, a little muffled, through the window.

"Yes definitely," was Fang's reply, and then he added, mostly to himself, in a strained voice, "Oh god, they've got posters,"

The car jerked to a sudden stop, and the engine cut out, so Iggy could hear that the screams from outside were actually even louder than he had first thought. And it sounded like hundreds of people, shouting and cheering. The bodyguard on his left took a deep preparatory breath, before opening the car door and getting out. There was a huge swell of sound, that made Iggy wince, as the door opened and then closed. He heard the bodyguard outside saying, "Move back please. Move away from the car!" And gradually the attack on the car faded and disappeared.

"Prepare yourself," Fang said, before he too, opened the door. There was another burst of noise, screaming, and yelling, this time even louder, and as the crowd realised Fang was getting out of the car, it grew and rose and kept doing so. Impossibly loud. It was eardrum popping. The amount of noise generated by the voices of people was incredible.

Iggy stayed sitting bolt upright in the backseat of the car, for about a minute, just listening to the reaction Fang's appearance had caused.

"You alright?" The second business-like bodyguard asked gruffly from the front seat.

"Yeah," Iggy said slowly, still listening to the cheers, which hadn't dropped in volume since Fang had exited the car. "I just didn't realise it would be this_ insane_,"

The bodyguard gave a deep, slightly scornful chuckle, which just projected 'I am more man and muscle than thou'. The man obviously saw him as a wet behind the ears, thin, pale teen, which in appearance he was, but Iggy bristled at that, and for the nth time, wished he could show properly just how much he could do.

"Let's go then," Iggy said, trying to sound less like his voice had only just broken. He could just imagine the bodyguard shaking his head in haughty amusement, as he offered a supporting arm on his shoulder.

The short journey through the crowd was a blur of noise, the sound didn't even have layers, it just _was. _The huge hand on his shoulder was the only solid thing in the eternal wall of cheers. "Iggy! Iggy!" was barely distinguishable somewhere in the screams; it didn't sound like a voice he recognised. There was a _woosh_ noise as the automatic doors opened to admit them, and closed afterwards, amazingly blocking out the noise suddenly.

Then Iggy breathed out, and leaned against the wall. "Oh god," He muttered, "That was intense."

"Iggy!"

_That_ voice he recognised. _"Gazzy!"_

The Gasman hit him full in the chest, bowling him over. At ten years old, Gazzy was a lot heavier than Iggy remembered, and the impact forced all the air out of him as he hit the floor. Iggy was on his back, with Gazzy kneeling on his stomach, punching him in the shoulder repeatedly, but not hard. "Iggy! Iggy, you're back!"

"Hi Gazzy. Urgh, Jeez, would you stop hitting me?"

"I can't believe you're back!"

"Good to see you too, Gaz," Iggy said weakly, picking himself up off the floor.

As soon as he was back on his feet he was wrapped up in another hug. His arms went down to enfold the person, and the rich, warm mocha colour of the arms filled his murky vision. "Nudge," Iggy said with a smile.

"It's so good to see you,"

"You too."

Angel's voice whispered into his head, sounding so clear, though he knew it hadn't come via his ears.

_'We're all glad you're here Iggy. It'll be just like it was before', _and she must have appeared somewhere behind him and he hadn't heard her, because he felt Angel suddenly beside him, and she leaned up to plant a small, perfect peck of a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Angel," He said out loud. "I missed all you guys too."

There was a snuffling at his foot. "Hi Total," Iggy said quickly, before the dog could comment on the smell of his feet.

"So the winds have blown you back our way, comrade," Total said in a lofty voice. Iggy raised his eyebrows.

"He's been having classic novels read to him," Nudge explained.

"Oh no," Fang said.

"Just because you don't appreciate literature, my feathered ally," Total continued, and then exclaimed, "Ah, the classics! Thomas Hardy!"

There was a chorus of voices as the flock simultaneously groaned, and told him to 'shut up' in various euphemisms.

"So, you managed to make it through the hoards of screaming girls?" Total asked, and Iggy imagined if it was possible for a dog to give a wry smile, Total would have done. "There have been quite a few females of the canine persuasion trying to win me over, now our success has been recognised, but alas! My heart beats only for one malamute!"

"Still with Akila then?" Iggy said, trying to be polite, though he always did find it hard to keep up a conversation with the scottie.

"They seem to forget _I_ have a girlfriend," Fang interjected. He dug Iggy in the ribs, saying, "They'll be disappointed you're taken." Iggy felt himself redden.

_"Gazzy's single!" _Nudge yelled, and in one swift movement she pushed the Gasman through the double doors into the screams, and then ran off in the other direction cackling. They heard the cheering, and the Gasman promising revenge from the other side of the door.

"The reason the flock couldn't come meet you is because they blocked us into the building," Fang explained quietly to Iggy.

"They tried to knock me out of the sky!" Gazzy shouted, running in and slamming the door.

"Fan's did that?" Iggy asked, mildly amused.

"Fan-_girls_," Fang clarified. "They are much, much worse."

"Iggy?" The voice seemed to make a part of him freeze, and Iggy strained to hear her footsteps down the corridor.

"Max," He almost whispered. There was an immediate tension in the air, and even Nudge remained silent. He had said a lot of things he regretted last time they spoke.

"How are you, Ig?" Max was stood a few feet away from him, and she didn't seem to want to close the gap.

"Fine... I'm just... fine. Really good in fact," Iggy stuttered. "Max listen... I never-" He moved forward the last few steps to meet her. He felt Max guiding him into the hug.

"It's okay Ig," she interrupted. "I forgave you a long time ago,"

There was a collective sigh. Iggy relaxed into the hug, and began to smile with relief. There was a euphoric sense of companionship, and Iggy could just imagine the flock grinning at each other behind him. Finally everything felt right. Iggy was back. The flock was back, together again.


	4. Author Note

**This has been copied and pasted from my profile page. 07/March/2011  
**

"Hi.

I'm sorry none of this has been updated in years.

I've moved over to Fictionpress where I'm writing my own original stories. If you like my writing here, and I assume we have similar taste in books, then you might like what I'm writing now, so check it out.

I'm sending out a huge big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and all your lovely comments on my writing. It's been so supportive and encouraging.

I'm really glad people are still reading and enjoying my stuff. Unfortunately I doubt I'll update these anymore, but I know some of them need an ending desperately. :) So I've put a poll at the top to decide which story I'm going to finish properly for you.

Thanks so much for reading,

Alias x"


End file.
